


You had a bad day, huh?

by TVspoon



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Angel/Demon, Go Easy On Me, M/M, Matt is a angel, This is my first fanfic I’ve ever posted, edd is a angel, im dying inside, some angsty crap happens, toms a human, tords a devil/demon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:30:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVspoon/pseuds/TVspoon
Summary: tom is a lonely alcoholic so he sells his soul to the devil to get a friend , what he gets is a annoying Norwegian demon





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> love me
> 
> Also give me some ideas in the comments
> 
> I promise you that chapters will be longer but I just need ideas

i Sighed as I took another drink from my almost empty Smirnoff bottle, gripping it hard so it doesn't slip out of my bloody hands. The room was silent and cold, well I guess that would be expected from a abandon building but still, it wasn’t that pleasant. All you could hear was the faint sound of blood dripping onto the floor from the counter beside me that had a half assed ritual on it.

I got up and looked at the black cat laying lifelessly in a bowl full of red sand, feathers and other dead things. Its guts were spread out on the table as it looked at me with its cold dead eyes, I shivered as I turned on my flash light and blew out the candles that laid beside the bloody mess. God I hope this was worth it..

I started heading out of the abandon house before I threw the empty bottle of Smirnoff on the floor. My living conditions weren’t ideal but it was good enough for me, I live in a tiny apartment that I can hardly pay rent for, I work at a shitty office job and my family refuses to even look at me, I have no friends and my life’s a mess. Yay.


	2. I’m dying inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhh okay sorry for the short chapters, I’ll try to get better with it

Edd sighs as he watches tom drown himself in alcohol while in his apartment again. In all honesty edd felt as if he had failed tom, seeing how he was resulting in doing demonic rituals to feel better and drinking like the world was going to end every day.

Soon enough the alcoholic Brit drank himself to sleep, laying on the floor cuddling a empty bottle of Smirnoff. Tord smirks softly as he sat on the couch and stares at him, it was funny to him that usually edgy teenagers called for him, but this guy was diffrent. He looked relatively normal, sure he looks like trash right now but alcohol tends to do that to you. 

Tord softly grunted as he got up from the couch and started looking around to gather more info on the poor soul that landed into his grasp. Tord walked in toms room and raises a eyebrow, there was dirty clothes scattered all over his ground, with a occasional plate or two on his desk and night table. There was a bunk bed that had a shit load of general crap on the top bunk, the bottom bunk was decent compared to the top bunk, it had a blanket that had stars and planets on it, judging on how worn down it looked he guessed it was a childhood blanket, then there was a generic blue blanket. The sheets were off on two of the corners, revealing the mattress it’s self and a grey body pillow with a normal pillow on top of it. Judging on how much this guy drinks it was a given to say that there were bottles all over the room.

Tord rolls his eyes as he started to clean up toms mess, sure he was supposed to be the worst thing that had ever came into toms life but he refused to live in a apartment that was disgustingly unorganized and crowded. He threw the dirty clothes into a pile and turned his focus on the empty bottles of Smirnoff and beer, picking up broken glass and putting all of it into a trash bag, including the bottles. Fixing up his bed, throwing away useless shit and taking his clothes and dropping it on the sleeping tom. Going back to his room and sighing in content before going on his bed and making himself comfortable.

—————————————————————————-

Tom groans as he gets up, looking around and sighing, staring at the pile of clothes he just emerged from out, grimacing at how gross it smelt and stumbled over to the bathroom and sits on the tub as he leans over the toilet bowl, getting ready to vomit at any moment. Soon enough he puked and brushed his teeth then went over to his bedroom and stares at the man that was peacefully sleeping in his bed, he rubbed his eyes and narrowed his eyes “what the fuck..?” He whispers to himself then looks at his room and knitted his eyebrows together “what the hell happened while I was out...” he muttered. 

Tord groans in his sleep before waking up, looking over at tom and groans “oh, you’re awake now aren’t ya” he hissed out and sits up. “Yea, I am, who the fuck are you?” Tom glared at him as his head ached for silence.

“I’m Tord, the lovely demon you called upon.”


	3. Da fuq is you

Tom stood there for a few seconds as he glared at him, he had to be joking, there was no way in hell that he could be a demon, he was most likely just a guy who saw him in the abandoned building and decided to break in while he was passed out. “Hah, good one, now get the fuck out of my apartment before I call the police” tom hissed out at him as he took a few more steps closer and out of the doorway. 

“Sorry but I’m afraid I can’t do that, see you signed a deal when you called upon me so now you have to stick with it.... but if you don’t want that there’s always a second option” tord smirked as he got up from the bed, his hand grew pitch black up to his elbow as the tips of his fingers grew out like claws. Black smoke peacefully rising up like steam into the air from tords hand.

Tom immediately backed up from Tord when he saw this, what the fuck was going on. “And what’s the second option then..” he managed to speak out through shaky breaths. “death, but I guess there is always a 1% of you getting out of this alive but that wouldn’t be any fun” tord purrs out as he steps closer before a flash of bright light blinded him. “Goddamnit” he hissed out before rubbing his eyes and looking back over to tom. 

There was a man infront of tom, holding a blade to him as his four wings out streatched so he couldn’t just simply walk around him to get to tom, god fucking damnit. 

“You stay the fuck away from him” the man barked at him.

“You know the rules, angel, your not allowed to get in the way of my work, now step aside and let my pet make his decision”

“I’m afraid I can’t let you do that” the man stepped closer, holding the blade more toward him, ready to try to slice him up any chance he could.

“Move it” tord shouted as he grabbed the angels blade and threw it in the other direction, hissing as it cut open his skin and burnt it. The angel smirked before tackling Tord down and punching him in the face, giving tom enough time to run out of his apartment as the two fought.

——————————————————

Tom sighs as he sat down at the bar and gets a drink, all he needed right now was to drink and forget what happened just a few hours ago and find a place to crash that wasn’t his apartment. Fuck, for all he knew his apartment could be more trashed then it already was.

By his third bottle of Smirnoff tom was wasted, wandering the streets of London aimlessly before falling in a mans arms and blacking out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I found a schedule, I’m gonna post every Sunday, maybe I’ll post earlier if I’m feeling like it but I’m gonna try to keep it to every Sunday


End file.
